


You're safe with me

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: Basically Harry comforting Draco after a nightmare
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: Prompts and Works, fuck it let's go drarry





	You're safe with me

Draco woke up abruptly, drenched in cold sweat and gasped for air. Pain was lancing through his body, as he trembled uncontrollably. 

A nightmare – And it was the worst he’d had in over a year. He closed his eyes, breathing unevenly. 

“Draco,” A soft voice whispered against his ear, in a comforting way. A voice that was so familiar to him. “Breathe, love.” 

Vaguely, he could feel Harry’s heartbeat and warmth through his skin, and hear his voice whispering to him, and the fingers tracing his skin. “It’s okay, darling. It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

He pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder. His shirt began to soak the tears, while he rubbed comforting circles against Draco’s back. 

“I’m scared, Harry.” 

It was quiet for some time. Draco was staring at their - by now - intertwined fingers. Harry’s thumbs were still moving in slow circles over the back of his hands. “You’re safe.” 

His breathing softened, as the boy across him continued to ramble off a mix of facts and reassurances. He was safe. 

Harry stroked his hair, pressing his cheek to their joined hands, closing his eyes for just a moment, the relief washing over him. “You’re safe with me. You will always be safe with me. And when you get scared, I’ll keep you safe. Trust me to keep you safe.”

“I do, Harry.” Draco whispered, a soft smile grazing his lips. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the prompt a while ago, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it. But I posted it on my instagram page, (@drarrywishes) and I absolutely knew that I had to share it with y'all


End file.
